Dancing Through Life
by WWWLover
Summary: When You Got the Moves judge, Irene Sullivan, is found on the beach, Shawn, Gus, and Olivia are on the case.  But is this case more than meets the eye? Please Read and Review! This is my second Psych fic!
1. Did I just see what I thought I saw?

"Dancing Through Life"

Based on "Psych"

Since he had met and gained custody of his daughter 1 year ago, Shawn Spencer had only changed a little. He was still the outgoing, fun guy that he had been before. He still even acted carefree, that is on matters that didn't involve 12 year old Olivia.

Olivia hadn't really changed that much either since she met Shawn. The only thing that really changed was that her detective skills got a lot better. She had been good at crime solving and piecing the puzzle together before, but going on cases with Shawn and Gus sharpened her sleuthing skills.

Olivia parked her bike in the bike rack at the Santa Barbara Police Department. She bounded up the stairs and waved to everybody. Over the past year, Olivia had become good friends with everyone who worked for the SBPD, even Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

Surprisingly, Lassiter was not annoyed by Olivia as he was by Shawn. He couldn't even figure out what it was about Olivia that made him smile.

"Hey, Lassiter!" exclaimed Olivia as she stopped at his desk "What's up?" "Nothing much today. Found a body at the beach" replied Lassiter "You?" "School's over in 2 weeks!" replied Olivia "So excited!" "Good for you!" exclaimed Lassiter

"Thanks" replied Olivia "Have you seen my Dad?" "Ugh!" exclaimed Lassiter "Yes" "He's having another 'episode', isn't he?" Olivia asked "Yep" replied Lassiter "He's with the Chief right now" "Thanks" said Olivia "See you later!" "See ya, Olivia!" Lassiter yelled as Olivia ran off. He smiled and shook his head.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"I'm seeing something!" exclaimed Shawn Spencer "Rocky! Sylvester Stallone! Rocks!" "That's right, Mr. Spencer" said Chief Karen Vick "A body was found on the rocky side of the beach earlier today!"

Olivia quietly opened the door and slipped inside. She walked up beside Burton Guster, Shawn's best friend, and motioned for him to step outside. "What's going on?" she asked, even though she already knew from the information she had found out from Lassiter. "How did he know about this one?"

"Crime scene photos on the way in" replied Gus "You know" said Olivia "It would have just been easier if you just asked" "Who did you ask?" asked Gus "I didn't" replied Olivia "Lassiter told me" "He told you?" asked Gus "Yeah" replied Olivia "I asked how his day was and he told me about the body. He didn't tell me much though. Just that there was a body" "Why is it so easy for you to get information?" asked Gus "What do you have that we don't?" "Don't ask me" said Olivia "I just roll with it"

"We've been able to figure out that the victim's name was Irene Sullivan" said Detective Juliet O'Hara "She was one of the judges of 'You've Got the Moves'" "The dance show?" asked Olivia when she and Gus walked back into the office

"Yeah" replied Juliet "She suffered from a blow to the head and then drowning" "That's nasty!" said Olivia under her breath

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn, Gus, and Olivia decided to head down to the beach. Juliet decided to tag along.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Shawn noticed a lot of blood on the rocks near the shore. Too much blood for a body that had just washed ashore.

"I'm getting some seriously bad vibes here!" exclaimed Shawn. All of a sudden, he grabbed his head and yelled in pain. A concerned looked spread over Juliet's face. But Gus and Olivia just watched to see what Shawn would do next.

"Oh!" he said "She…she died here! On this beach!" Shawn picked up one of the rocks and handed it to Gus. Olivia went over and grabbed Shawn so he wouldn't trip and fall onto the rocks himself while Gus went over and gave the rock to Juliet.

"Shawn!" she said "Are you saying that this rock was used to kill Irene?" "Yes!" exclaimed Shawn "And I also feel that we need to talk to her co-hosts and co-workers! Jules, can you get us in there?"

"Yes" said Juliet "But it might be easier if we also go undercover, with the judges knowing of course" "I got an idea!" exclaimed Olivia "After we talk to the judges and workers of the show, Juliet and Dad could audition as a pair!"

"What?!" exclaimed Juliet "No! I…I can't…" "Oh, c'mon, Jules!" exclaimed Shawn "It'll be fun!" "Well…" said Juliet "Ok! Let's do it!"

She and Shawn headed up the beach to the parking lot. Gus turned to Olivia. "You sure that this is a good idea?" he asked as they started walking to the parking lot "Yes" said Olivia, with a mischievous smile "The case will get solved and they might finally realize what they've been missing all along!"

SBPDSBPDSPBD

The two other judges, Ricardo Martinez and Jonathan Sampson, and the producer of the show, Jimmy Ellis, agreed to let Juliet and Shawn go undercover as a pair. They also agreed to let Olivia and Gus have passes so they could get behind stage whenever they needed to see Shawn and Juliet.

Olivia and Gus walked into Shawn and Juliet's dressing room. "Are you guys excited?" asked Gus as he and Olivia sat down on the couch "More like nervous" replied Juliet from the bathroom "You guys will do a great job" said Olivia "You've worked really hard on your audition dance"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "5 minutes until your audition!" said the stagehand. Juliet came out of the bathroom, making sure her hair looked good in the mirror.

"Alright, you guys!" said Gus "We'll be at the Psych office!" "Alright, man" said Shawn "See ya!" "Good luck, guys!" said Olivia as she gave Shawn and Juliet a small hug "Thanks, Liv" said Juliet. She turned to Shawn "You ready?" "Definitely!" replied Shawn "Let's do this!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Olivia!" yelled her friends, Jessica Hamilton and Michelle Sweeney, "What's up guys?" said Olivia as she closed her locker "Was that your Dad on 'You've got the Moves' last night?" asked Michelle "Yeah" replied Olivia "Why?" "He and his partner were awesome!" said Jessica "Really?" said Olivia "You didn't watch it?" asked Michelle

"Gus and I were going to" said Olivia "But we decided to tape it and watch it this afternoon after school. Do you guys want to come? I know you saw it yesterday but my Dad and Juliet are going to watch it with us" "Sure" said Michelle "We'll be there" "Ok" said Olivia "Meet me at my locker after last period"

On her way to meet Michelle and Jessica at her locker, Olivia's phone started buzzing. She dug it out of her purse and looked at the name and number on the screen. It was her grandfather, Henry Spencer.

"Hey Henry!" said Olivia when she answered the phone. Olivia never thought that Henry looked like a grandfather, so she just called him Henry instead of "Grandpa", "What's up?"

"What the hell was he doing on 'You've Got the Moves' last night!? Henry yelled "I'm surprised you didn't call last night" said Olivia as she opened her locker "I taped it because I went to a poker game last night" replied Henry "I just watched it for lunch. I would have called sooner, but I knew that school just got out for the weekend 5 minutes ago"

"We're working on a case" replied Olivia as she put all the books that she had in her bag into the locker, since she had no homework that weekend "As you probably know, Irene Sullivan was found on the beach 2 days ago" "Yeah" replied Henry "I saw it on the news"

Olivia turned and saw Jessica and Michelle heading towards her locker. "Look, Henry" she said "I've got to go soon. We're having a showing of last night's episode at the Psych office in like 15 minutes. You're welcome to come if you want" "No thank you!" exclaimed Henry.

"Then how about watching the show next week with me and Gus at the Psych office" said Olivia "What?" said Henry "You don't have special passes?" "We do" replied Olivia "Gus and I decided to go in during the rehearsals, not during the actual show" "Oh" said Henry "Ok. I'll see you at 8:00 Thursday" "Great!" exclaimed Olivia "See you then!"

She hung up the phone and turned to Jessica and Michelle. "Who was that?" asked Jessica "My grandfather" replied Olivia "He just wanted to know why my Dad was on TV last night" "Isn't it obvious?" asked Michelle "Believe me" said Olivia "It's much more complicated than you think!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"You were awesome, Mr. Spencer!" exclaimed Jessica after they had finished watching the show "As were you, Miss. O'Hara!" "Please. Call me Juliet" she said to Jessica and Michelle "And thank you very much!"

"Jessica" said Shawn "What have I told you before?" Jessica shrugged "Mr. Spencer is my father" he said "Call me Shawn!" "Ok" said Jessica "Well, we'd better be going"

"Do you need a ride?" Gus asked "No thanks, Gus" said Michelle, who didn't even bother to say "Mr. Guster", "Our houses are only about 2 blocks away from here" "See ya later!" said Jessica "And thanks for having us over!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus and Olivia decided that they would talk to the producer of "You've Got the Moves", Jimmy Ellis, while Shawn and Juliet talked to some of the other workers, like the host Harry Fields.

Jimmy was not a pleasant man. As Gus and Olivia walked up to him, Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I've already talked to your friends!" he said, talking about Shawn and Juliet "What more do you want?"

"We want you to answer our questions!" exclaimed Olivia. "Where were you Monday night?" asked Gus "I was with my wife watching a movie" replied Jimmy

"Did you like Irene?" asked Olivia "No" replied Jimmy "No one liked Irene. She was like the devil. If you made the slightest error, she would bite your head off. She always did what she wanted and never listened to what anyone had to say! To tell you the truth, I'm glad she's dead!"

Gus and Olivia looked at each other and then back at Jimmy. "Thank you, Mr. Ellis" said Gus "We have no further questions"

They turned to leave. "Can someone say prime suspect?" said Olivia. Gus nodded and they headed off to look for Shawn and Juliet.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Next Thursday came really quickly. Shawn and Juliet had chosen the tango as their dance of the week.

Olivia, Henry, and Gus were all sitting in front of the TV at the Psych office. They watched as Shawn and Juliet danced the tango perfectly.

"Where did he learn to dance like that?" asked Henry as he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth "I don't know" replied Gus "Maybe he's really into it" Henry laughed and popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Shawn and Juliet finished their dance with a dip. The crowd cheered around them. And then they did something that no one was expecting. Shawn and Juliet leaned in for a kiss!

**_If you want to know what happens next, you know the drill!! Please Read and Review!!!_**

**_Thanks!!_**


	2. Motives

Olivia, Gus, and Henry's mouths all dropped open at the same time. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" asked Olivia as she continued to stare at the TV "Yeah" replied Gus "I think that you did!" "All I can say is one thing" said Henry "This show just got a hell of a lot better!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

All of the girls at Olivia's school were talking about the kiss the next day. When Olivia walked into homeroom, everyone crowded around her.

"Liv!" exclaimed Jessica "What your Dad and Juliet did last night was so romantic!" "Yeah!" exclaimed Michelle "It was amazing! No one was expecting it!"

"I wasn't even expecting it!" exclaimed Olivia as she got ready for her first class "You should have seen the looks on our faces when we saw it! Gus and Henry looked really funny and I had to pick my mouth off of the floor!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The end of the day came really slowly. Olivia couldn't wait to see Shawn and talk to him about what had happened. She hadn't seen Shawn since she and Gus left him and Juliet at the studio, since he got back really late the night before.

Olivia raced out of the school when the bell rang for the weekend. She was expecting to find Shawn waiting for her, but instead, she found Gus standing next to his little blue car.

"Where's Dad?" Olivia asked when she had walked up to Gus "At the station" replied Gus as he walked around the car and got inside "He is pretending he's having a vision and telling them all that you and I have found out, since he hasn't exactly told Juliet that besides being there for moral support, we were also investigating" "Ok" said Olivia "Let's go!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus and Olivia arrived to find Shawn having another "episode" in front of Lassiter, Juliet and Chief Vick.

"Hatred…" Shawn said as Olivia and Gus quietly walked into Chief Vick's office and stood next to Juliet and Lassiter. "There is a lot of hatred" he continued. He opened his eyes.

"No one liked Irene" Shawn said "Everyone had a motive to kill her" "What are these motives?" asked Lassiter, playing along, "Jonathan Sampson was being blackmailed by Irene…" Shawn replied as he put his fingers to his temples "Jimmy Ellis just downright hated her…"

He let out a groan. "That's all that the sprits are giving me" he said "I have nothing else right now" Chief Vick looked at Lassiter "Lassiter, find out where Jonathan Sampson and Jimmy Ellis were the night and time that the murder happened!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

On their way out of the SBPD, Olivia turned to look at Shawn and Juliet, who had decided to go out to eat with them that night. "Ok" she said "I have a question. Are you guys together now or what?"


	3. New Information and Filling Kelly in

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back at Olivia. "Yes!" exclaimed Olivia "I knew it!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus, who had decided to not go out to eat with Shawn, Olivia, and Juliet that night, had gone back to the "Psych" office. He wanted to work on some paperwork for his pharmaceutical salesman job.

After working for an hour, Gus decided to take a break and go on the internet to check his e-mails. He also decided to check out some information on Jimmy Ellis.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus's mind was racing. He couldn't believe what he was reading! He immediately got his cell phone and called Olivia.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was eating a slice of pizza when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the name on the screen. "I'm just going to go outside and answer this call" Olivia said as she got up from the table.

Shawn and Juliet watched as Olivia practically ran out of the restaurant. "Who could be calling her?" asked Juliet "Probably one of her friends" replied Shawn. He looked out the window. Olivia was pacing back and forth, with a look of surprise on her face.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked "Yes" replied Gus "Jimmy Ellis and Irene were married! They got married in 1999, but divorced in 2002"

"Well," said Olivia "Jimmy Ellis is now our primary suspect" "I'll call your Dad later to tell him everything" said Gus "Well," said Olivia "Thanks for telling me! I better get back in there. Dad and Juliet are probably going to start to think that something is wrong"

"Alright" said Gus "I'll talk to you later"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia walked into homeroom on Monday morning and immediately smiled. Her best friend and Juliet's niece, Kelly Walters, was back from vacation!

"Kelly!" exclaimed Olivia "I have so much to tell you!" "Well, spill!" exclaimed Kelly

"Ok" whispered Olivia "We have a new case. Irene Sullivan was murdered 2 weeks ago" "I know" replied Kelly "I heard it on the news down in North Carolina" "Well, my Dad and your Aunt went undercover as a pair to investigate. Gus and I have special passes to get behind the scenes so we can see my Dad and your Aunt and, secretly, investigate"

"Why do I have the feeling that there is more to this?" Kelly asked "There is!" smiled Olivia "Your Aunt and my Dad are now dating!" "Shut up!" exclaimed Kelly "It's true!" replied Olivia "They kissed after finishing one of the dances, on national television, and now they are together!"

"This is amazing!" said Kelly "Absolutely amazing!"

* * *

**_Ok, guys! Please Read and Review! Just to let you know, you are going to be seeing a lot more of Kelly. She won't be in every single story (I don't think! ), but she'll be in a lot of them!_**

**_Thanks!!_**


	4. A turn for the worse

Summer vacation had finally come! Olivia and Kelly were so excited. No more homework! No more teachers!

"So, I've been thinking about this case" Kelly said as they walked up the steps to Olivia and Shawn's apartment. "I still think that Jimmy Ellis did it" "Don't forget that Irene was blackmailing Jonathan Sampson for cheating on his wife" replied Olivia as she turned the key and opened the door.

"What about Ricardo Martinez?" asked Kelly "He must have hated Irene" "Yes" replied Olivia "But his alibi checked out and Irene wasn't blackmailing him or anything like that"

"When are we supposed to meet Shawn and Aunt Juliet at the studio?" asked Kelly "Gus is coming to pick us up in a half an hour" replied Olivia "Until then, do you want something to eat or drink?"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn and Juliet were already at the studio. They had been working on the case all day. Juliet had contacted Jimmy Ellis' wife. Mrs. Ellis had told them that her husband got home late the night of the murder. So his alibi didn't check out. Chief Vick was in the process of getting a search warrant.

Jonathan Sampson, on the other hand, did have an air tight alibi. He and his wife had gone to dinner at Antonio's, a very fancy Italian restaurant, for their anniversary.

Even though Ricardo Martinez's alibi had checked out, Shawn still wanted to find out more about him. There was just something about him that made Shawn uneasy.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus had also been thinking about the case for most of the day. During his lunch break, he had gone online to try and find out more information. He couldn't find much.

As he was getting ready to leave, his phone started buzzing. It was a text message from Shawn.

He read the message and almost dropped the phone. He knew that he had to get Olivia and Kelly and go down to the studio right away. The case just took an unexpected turn.

_Jonathan Sampson was just found in his dressing room. He's dead._

* * *

**_Ok! Here's a new chapter!! Sorry that's it's kind of short! Please Read and Review!!!_**

**_Thanks!!_**


	5. An actual psychic?

Gus, Olivia and Kelly arrived at the station about a half an hour later, unfortunately after the body had been taken away.

They found Shawn and asked him what had happened. He told them how a stage hand had found Jonathan Sampson and that Jonathan was holding a gun in his hand. Everyone thought that it was suicide.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia and Kelly decided to walk around the studio while everyone was concentrated in the dressing room. They were going to go in and look around later.

As they were heading down a hallway, Olivia slipped and fell. She hit her head.

"Liv!" exclaimed Kelly as she helped Olivia off of the floor "Are you alright?" "Yeah" said Olivia as she rubbed her head "Come on, let's head back to the crime scene"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Just as they arrived at the scene, Olivia seemed to stare off into space. Kelly looked at her, trying to get a grasp on whether or not her best friend was ok. A minute later, Olivia snapped back into reality.

"Dad! Look out!" exclaimed Olivia as she ran and tackled Shawn. Just after they had gotten out of the way, one of the huge lights came crashing down, right where Shawn would have been.

"How did you know that was going to fall?" asked Shawn as everyone hurried over to the broken light "I don't know…" said Olivia as she looked over at the broken light.

"Dad, I think I'm actually psychic!"

* * *

**_I know...it's short! But, I had the idea earlier tonight, that Olivia should also have something extra special about her, like Shawn has the really good observation skills and photographic memory. I also thought that it would be cool for Olivia to be an actual psychic, after the fall, because Shawn is portraying himself as a psychic and it would be really ironic if his daughter was actually psychic!_**

**_So, I hope that you like this change of events! I certainly do!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	6. Aftermath of the Falling Light

Olivia walked into the "Psych" office, with Shawn right behind her, about 40 minutes later. She sat down in a chair and turned to face her father.

"I don't know what more I can tell you" she said as she folded her arms across her chest "I told you everything!" "So you're telling me," Shawn said as he paced back and forth "That you slipped, fell, hit your head, and 10 minutes later you had a vision that I was going to be crushed by a light?!" "Pretty much" replied Olivia

"This is just great!" exclaimed Shawn "What's going to happen now?" "Look," said Olivia as she got up from the chair "You are the psychic for the SBPD. You will always be the psychic to them. We are not going to tell them about me"

"What?" asked Shawn "How are we going to pull that off?" "Ok" said Olivia "You and I both have photographic memories and awesome observation skills, right?" "Yes…" Shawn nodded, not quite understanding what Olivia meant "So," said Olivia "We are still going to use those detective skills to solve cases, and whatever visions I have about cases or whatever I'll tell you and then you can pretend to have a vision about it. I'm not going to let you lose this job"

"Thanks, Liv" said Shawn "So; who are we going to tell about this?" "Gus and Henry" replied Olivia "They are the only ones who can know right now"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus and Henry took the news of Olivia's new abilities rather well. In fact, Henry started laughing when Shawn and Olivia told him. He found it rather ironic.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet was worried. She had seen Shawn and Olivia run out of the studio after the light had fallen. She didn't know what was wrong.

She decided to call and see if they were ok. She dialed Shawn's cell phone number. She immediately got the answering machine.

She left a message asking Shawn to call her as soon as possible.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Kelly was also worried about Olivia. She was acting really weird after she had fallen in the hallway.

She decided to text her. Olivia didn't answer. Kelly decided to talk to her later about it. Hopefully, they would be able to look through Jonathan Sampson's room tomorrow.

* * *

**_Ok, since no one reviewed the last chapter, I am going on with the whole "Olivia is a psychic" thing. Please Read and Review!!!_**

**_Thanks!!_**


	7. You've got the wrong man!

Olivia and Shawn arrived at the studio extra early the next day. Even though it was not in Shawn's nature to get anywhere at 8:00 in the morning, Olivia made him. She wanted to take a look around Jonathan Sampson's dressing room before Kelly and Juliet arrived at the studio at 8:30. Gus had to work that day and wouldn't be there until the afternoon.

"Ok" said Olivia as Shawn closed the door behind them "He was found in the chair, with the gun in his hand" "Tell me something I don't know!" exclaimed Shawn.

He looked into the mirror; fixed his hair a little bit, and then turned back to Olivia. "Who would have wanted to kill him?" asked Olivia "Do we know of anyone who might have hated him?" "Ricardo Martinez?" replied Shawn. Suddenly, Shawn looked as if a light bulb just turned on in his head.

"Martinez!" he said "Jonathan and Ricardo were talking the day before the body was found! They were whispering! I knew that there was something about Ricardo that I didn't like!"

"Dad, we don't know if he killed him for sure!" replied Olivia "Don't get your hopes up!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Due to the recent turn of events, the producers of "You've got the Moves" decided to cut the season REALLY short before all of its judges are dead. The season finale would be on the June 29 – in 3 days!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia and Kelly walked out of Jonathan Sampson's room with sad faces. They had found no clues.

"Now, what?" asked Kelly "We could go watch Dad and Juliet rehearse" replied Olivia. Then she noticed Ricardo Martinez out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he was crying.

"Come on" said Olivia as she motioned to Ricardo "Let's talk to him!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Mr. Martinez," said Kelly "Are you alright?" Ricardo looked up at Olivia and Kelly "Oh, I'll be fine, girls" he replied "Just a little upset that's all"

"Because of Jonathan?" asked Olivia "And Irene" replied Ricardo. He paused for a moment.

"Jonathan was my best friend" he said "We had known each other since college. And Irene…" He paused again. "I loved her" he said "I was probably the only one who didn't hate her here"

Kelly and Olivia looked at each other. "But, my Dad said that he saw you and Jonathan whispering the day before the body was found" said Olivia "What were you whispering about?"

"Jonathan had gotten into some sort of trouble" replied Ricardo "I was trying to help him, but he wouldn't tell me what's wrong"

Just then, Lassiter came up behind them with 3 other police officers. "Ricardo Martinez" he said "You are under arrest for the murder of Irene Sullivan and Jonathan Sampson!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Chief Vick knocked on the door of the Ellis's home. Mrs. Ellis answered the door.

"May I help you?" asked Mrs. Ellis "Yes" replied Chief Vick "I'm Chief Karen Vick of the SBPD. I have a search warrant to search your house for any information on the murders that have taken place where your husband works"

"Oh" said Mrs. Ellis "Well, come in. But I don't think that you'll find anything"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

It only took Chief Vick an half an hour to find what she was looking for. She had to get down to the station and have Jimmy Ellis brought in for questioning again right away!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia and Kelly ran to Shawn and Juliet after Ricardo had been arrested. Shawn and Juliet were practicing their dance for the finale.

"Dad!" exclaimed Olivia, out of breath "They just arrested Ricardo Martinez!" "What?" said Shawn "What evidence did they find?" "We don't know" replied Kelly "But he didn't do it!"

"We talked with him right before he was arrested" said Olivia "He loved Irene and Jonathan!" "What are we going to do?" asked Juliet. Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

Just then, she stared off into space again. When she snapped back into reality, she looked at Shawn. "I know who did it!" she said "And if I'm correct from what we've found out" said Shawn "I know why!"

* * *

**_Ok, here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Thanks!!_**


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey!!

No one has mentioned anything about this to me, but I felt that I should clear this up.

For anyone who has seen all/most of the episodes of "Psych", these stories take place about 2 years after the series premiere (AKA The Camden McCallum Case).

So, Shawn's not that old. He's probably (if I'm doing the math correctly) around 30 years old when Olivia is 12 in "Dancing Through Life"

I just didn't want anyone to think that Shawn is really old in these stories. I know that in "Secrets and Changes" it said that the last time that Jennifer and Shawn saw each other was the night that they had the fling (AKA the night that Jennifer got pregnant with Olivia) and that that was in Shawn and Jennifer's freshman year of college. But to all of those readers who have not read "Secrets and Changes, this could have been a confusing subject!!!

If you have any questions, please send me a message and I will answer your questions to the best of my ability!!! I will be happy to answer any of your questions!!

By the way, what's with no one reviewing??? I hope that all of you are just busy and it's not my writing!!! LOL!! Please Read and Review when you can!!!

Thanks!!!

WWWLover


	9. Another Case Closed

Shawn, Olivia, Kelly, and Juliet basically ran into Gus as they tried to catch up with Lassiter before he took Ricardo away.

"What's going on?" Gus asked "They arrested Ricardo Martinez" said Shawn "But he's innocent!" "How do you know?" asked Gus, half expecting Shawn to just say "I'm psychic, Gus" again, "Olivia and Kelly told us" replied Shawn

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Lassiter!" yelled Juliet "Lassiter! Wait!" Lassiter turned around, after putting Ricardo into the police car, and looked at Juliet "What?" he asked "I have to get him down to the station!" "He didn't do it!" Juliet replied, as she looked at Shawn. "But, Shawn knows who did and why!"

Lassiter turned to look at Shawn. "Oh, really?" he said sarcastically "Well, who really did it then?"

Shawn closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Then, he started shouting out orders. "What the hell is he doing?" asked Lassiter "Whoever must have done it, must have given a lot of commands" replied Gus "Maybe it was a director or producer of some sort"

"Producer?" said Juliet "Meaning Jimmy Ellis?" "That's right!" exclaimed Shawn. Just then, another police car drove up. Chief Vick got out of the car and walked up to the group.

"What's going on here?" she asked "What are you doing, Mr. Spencer?" Shawn noticed something in the Chief's hand and smiled. "He knows who killed Irene and Jonathan" replied Gus.

Just then, Olivia and Kelly came outside with Jimmy Ellis. "What's going on here?" asked Jimmy "I have to get back to work"

"You won't be working for a while, Mr. Ellis" said Shawn as he turned around to look at him "Not after killing Irene and Jonathan!"

"What?!" exclaimed Jimmy "That's ridiculous!" "Not as ridiculous as Chief Vick finding the registration of the gun that killed Jonathan in your house!" exclaimed Shawn. "How did…" Chief Vick started. She stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

"Mr. Ellis didn't always hate Irene" said Shawn "In fact, they were married at one point!" Lassiter and Juliet looked at Jimmy. "Yeah, so what!" exclaimed Jimmy "That's why you have divorces!" "True, Mr. Ellis" said Shawn "But, why would you have killed her?"

Shawn closed his eyes again and stumbled over to Olivia. He reached inside her pocket and took out some money. He opened his eyes.

"Money?" said Juliet "Exactly" said Shawn. He turned back to Jimmy. "You got tired of paying alimony for the divorce!" Shawn said "You went to talk to Irene about it, and she threatened to take you back to court. You didn't know what to do! So, while she was walking away, you grabbed a rock and bashed her over the head! Then, you dragged her body into the water, to make it look like a drowning!"

"What about Jonathan?" asked Kelly "Jonathan made the simple mistake of finding out what had happened" replied Shawn "He blackmailed Jimmy and Jimmy was not happy. He killed Jonathan with his gun and then made it look like a suicide!"

Everyone turned to look at Jimmy. He was silent. Lassiter got Ricardo out of his car and took the handcuffs off. "Ok, Mr. Ellis" said Chief Vick, as she and Juliet handcuffed him and put him into the Chief's car "You have the right to remain silent…"

Shawn looked at Olivia, Gus, and Kelly and smiled. "Well," said Olivia "Another case closed!"

* * *

**_Ok, here's a new chapter for you guys!! Now, until I get some reviews, I am holding off on the "You Got the Moves" finale chapter! Please Read and Review ASAP so you can read the last chapter. Let's make it minimum of 3 - 4 reviews before I post a new chapter! I have plenty of other story ideas for the "series" (LOL!!!). But, you won't be able to read them until I get 3 - 4 reviews for this chapter and the next chapter of this story!_**

**_Please Read and Review ASAP!!_**

**_Thanks!!_**

**_WWWLover_**


	10. The You've Got the Moves Finale

It was the day of the season finale. Everyone in the studio was rushing around and making sure that everything would go off without a hitch, especially without two of the judges and a producer.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn and Juliet had been practicing for most of the day. Olivia had been at Kelly's house for the day. They had been planning on going to the studio together to watch the finale, but Kelly got into a fight with her mother and was grounded.

Olivia smiled and waved to Kelly and Mrs. Walters as she walked out to Gus and got inside of his car. She told Kelly not to be too upset about not going to the studio, since Mrs. Walters had agreed to let Kelly watch it on TV instead. After all, Juliet was her aunt!!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The time to announce the winners came really quickly. All of the couples were instructed to stand across the stage. Shawn and Juliet held each others hands. They were, somewhat, nervous. They had never expected to get this far – or for the season to be cut really short!

Olivia and Gus were in the wings of the stage watching. "I hope they win!" said Olivia as she looked at Gus "They've done a really good job!" "Yeah" said Gus "But don't get your hopes up!"

Olivia and Gus turned to look back at the stage. They were going to announce the winners!

"And the winners are…"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The lights on the stage dimmed. The winning couple was getting ready for their final dance. They were going to dance to the song "Dancing Through Life" from "Wicked"

The lights came up when the music started. Shawn was standing in the middle of the stage. He looked up and Juliet came twirling towards him. They danced together until the song started picking up speed.

Shawn and Juliet turned and looked towards the wings. They motioned for Gus and Olivia to come and dance with them. At first, Olivia and Gus weren't sure if they should go. But then, Ricardo looked at them and told them to come out and dance. Gus and Olivia smiled and ran out onto the stage.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The crowd started cheering. Shawn, Juliet, Gus, and Olivia started dancing. At one point, Juliet started dancing with Gus and Shawn started dancing with Olivia.

"So, psychic" said Shawn as he and Olivia started dancing "Bet you didn't see this coming!" "Not at all, Dad!" said Olivia "And believe me, I'm glad! Some things need to be surprises!"

Shawn smiled and then turned to start dancing with Juliet, while Gus and Olivia started to dance together.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The song ended. The crowd was going wild. Ricardo and some of the other members of the crew were smiling and clapping.

Shawn and Juliet had their arms around each others waists. Gus was kneeling on the floor and Olivia was in a split on the floor in front of Gus, Juliet, and Shawn.

All of them were smiling!

The End!!!

* * *

**_Ok, so I waited for 2 people to review!! I'm really bad at this whole waiting game!! LOL!! So, I hope that you liked "Dancing Through Life"! It was really fun to write! (I know I said that for "Secrets and Changes") I know that it was kind of corny to have Shawn and Juliet dance to "Dancing Through Life" for their last dance, but I liked the idea! _**

**_So, don't forget to check out "Every Parent's Worst Fear". It's one of the more serious ones that I am going to write. But I think that you'll like it. WARNING: It might make you want to cry!! (At least, that's how I felt writing it! I almost did cry!!! LOL!!!)_**

**_Pleae Read and Review!!!!!!_**

**_Thanks, _**

**_WWWLover_**


End file.
